Glee: Rich World Problems
by KrystensCorner
Summary: This is a fanfic used loosely around various Rich World Problems 'problems' including the glee characters and my character Lily Abrams. Disclaimer - Do not own Rich World Problems or glee. Rated T for my parinoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I got this idea! I see how other fics have like guides and outlines for mostly oneshots and I got this idea! I am using the Rich World Problems website to guide how this will plan out! I will use all the glee characters and include my character Lily Abrams from my other fanfic. You do not necessarily have to read that fic to understand this. **

**Lily is Artie's twin and she is a lot like Artie (but not paralyzed). She dances and is very naturally beautiful. She is very likable and no one usually has problems with her. She loves her brother a whole lot and tries to never fight with him. **

**There will be at the most two or three 'problems' used per chapter. They will most likely be shorter.**

**Anyways enjoy :) REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer – Do not own RichWorldProblems or Glee. **

_Preparing for test, get distracted by blank wall._

_ Crushing on a hottie and thinking they like you only to find out they just want to borrow a pencil._

"Okay everyone you have five minutes to study then we are taking the test that counts for 70% of your grade. Study hard!" Mr. Shuester says before going back to his desk to grab the tests.

"Lily?" Kurt whispers "Lily!"

"Dude what are you doing?" Finn says looking at Lily who has a dopey look on her face.

"Lily.." Kurt whispers in a creepy voice "I will get you my pretty! And your little dog too!"

"WHA? I DON'T HAVE A DOG!" Lily says with a horrified look on her face when Finn and Kurt burst into a fit of giggles.

"Lily! Hahaha what were you doing?" Kurt asks in between laughing.

"The.. Urm... The wall distracted me!" Lily answered.

"But it.. It is blank!" Finn says not understanding why it could be distracting.

"EXACTLY! I was discussing in my head what could cover that wall!" Lily says which make Finn and Kurt laugh even more.

"Okay class! Let us start the test!" Mr. Shuester says as Kurt and Finn are trying to conquer their giggles.

About halfway through the test Dave Karofsky's pencil led broke and he had nothing to finish the test with. He debated in his head whether to ask the new girl for a pencil or not but then he finally agreed within himself to ask her.

"Hey.." Karofsky whispers to Lily. She then turns her head.

"Yeah?" Lily says most likely blushing.

"Do.. You have a pencil I can borrow?" Karofsky asks with his amazing smile.

"Urmm... Yeah." Lily says taking the second pencil she had on her desk and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Karofsky says. 

Later when Kurt and Lily are walking through the hallways they start up a conversation.

"So I know it is only your second day, but any cute guys?" Kurt asks with a smirk.

"Well..." Lily says pausing, debating if she should tell her new friend.

"WHO! WHAT! WHERE! HOW!" Kurt says staring at his new friend with anticipation.

"Well that one guy that I sit next to in Spanish is kind of cute..." Lily says.

"KAROFSKY?" Kurt says gaping at her.

"Yeah... I think that is his name..." Lily says confused.

"But... But.. What makes you like him?" Kurt asks dying to know.

"Well he is cute. And I think he likes me." Lily says.

"What makes you think he likes you?" Kurt asks in a nicer way than you would think.

"Well... He asked me for a pencil... And he smiled at me." Lily says like it is embarrasing to even admit. Kurt then pulls Lily into the girls bathroom which was supprisingly empty.

"What? You can't be in here!" Lily says gaping at Kurt and trying to push him out.

"Lily! Chill! Girls don't mind me. I am practically an honorary girl." Kurt says attempting to flip his hair but the hairspray holds it so well that absolutely nothing moves. Lily giggles to herself quietly.

"Well before you try and make a fool of yourself in front of Karofsky I need to tell you that you have no chance with him."

"WHAT? What do you mean by that?" Lily says feeling a little offended.

"Lily... he is gay... He came out a LONG time ago to me and he is working on coming out to the school. And I don't think you would be the person to spread this around but PLEASE don't." Kurt says looking at Lily who has a saddened look on her face.

"So he really did just want a pencil..." Lily says sadly looking at the floor.


	2. Sexy Food Fights

**Thank you so much for the favorites and everything :) Anyways enjoy :) **

_#22 Start singing a random song, realize the song is Friday._

_#1382 Walk into closet... Do not go to Narnia._

_#1296 Stub your toe. Lay on the floor with pain for the next five minutes. _

"Seven am waking up in the morning gotta get fresh gotta go down stairs." Lily is singing through Puckerman's house on a Tuesday morning, while baking pancakes. Miss Puckerman asked her to come over and get Puck and Sarah off to school. Because at that point in time Puck's car was getting fixed and Miss Puckerman had asked her to pick up Puck and Sarah and take them to school.

"Hahaha! Rebecca Black? Seriously?" Puck says obnoxiously while swiping his finger across the batter and eating some of it. Then scrunching his face up with a discusted look.

"Thats pancake batter!" Lily sang and giggled at him "Oh and that is who that song is by! I heard it from Artie's recording of the dance a while ago. Where is Sarah?"

"She is a nine year old. Who knows what she does to get ready?" Puck says annoyed.

"Not all girls are stereotypical like that." Lily replies rolling her eyes and plopping some batter on the skillet. Then sprinkling chocolate chips on the pancake into a smiley face.

"I call that pancake!" Puck says as if he was a three year old and was jumping up and down.

"I will make you a better one." Lily says smirking as she took the done pancake and put it on a plate stacked with a couple other pancakes. As she was getting ready to pour the batter on the skillet again to make pancakes Sarah came running down the stairs saying "Lily!"

"Yes Sarah?" Lily replies.

"Lets go to NARNIA!" Sarah says clapping.

"Really? LETS GOOO!" Lily says letting Sarah hop on her back and they ran into her room.

"Okay. You go first into the closet and I will follow. Well as long as I get to hold your hand." Sarah says sweetly. Then Lily grips onto Sarah's hand and leads the way though into the huge dark closet.

"Sarah where is Narnia?" Lily asks convincingly.

"Oh my goodness I feel stupid. They went into a WARDROBE not a closet!" Sarah said sadly.

"It is okay! Narnia is not that cool anyways." Lily says leading the way out of the huge closet.

"Well I got to brush my hair before I go downstairs." Sarah says shooing Lily out. Lily went back downstairs and started to finish the pancakes.

"So did you guys find Narnia?" Puck asks smirking.

"What do you think?" Lily says very obvious.

"Whatever... How is my pancake coming?" Puck said looking over Lily's shoulder. Lily then shoves him lightly.

"It is almost done!" Then it is quiet for a few moments as the pancake is finished and Lily hands him a pancake that says 'loser' in chocolate chips.

"You meanie!" Puck says sarcastically while shoving the whole pancake in his mouth "It tastes good though.."

"I make AWESOME pancakes." Lily says laughing.

"Are you sure?" Puck says as he wipes some left over batter on Lily's forhead. He laughs hysterically. Then Lily takes some flour and throws it at Puck's face, and mimics his laugh.

"Really?" Puck says getting the canned whipped cream out of the fridge, and sprays it all over Lily who screams in shock. When Puck turns around Lily grabs the left over milk in the measuring cup and pours it on Puck's head. Puck then turns around and grabs Lily into a hug.

"Here! Take that!" Puck says gripping onto Lily.

"Oh crud," Lily says "I didn't bring any more clothes."

"I can loan you some sweats and a t-shirt if you want." Puck says while nuzzling his nose into her sticky hair.

"Okay." Lily says ungripping from the hug and they race each other up the stairs...

After Lily put on the sweats and McKinley High t-shirt they dropped Sarah off and headed to school for a long boring day.

**In Glee Club**

"Lily what are you wearing!" Kurt says gaping at the usually fashionable girl. Then Puck comes up behind her and pokes her in the side and she squirms.

"We had a really _sexy, dirty _food fight this morning." Puck says smirking and winked at Lily.

"Shut up! You two are a thing?" Tina says gaping at them.

"Um well..n-" Lily started to say when Puck twirls her around and kisses her fiercely.

"WHAT!" Kurt and Tina say at the same time. Then Puck releases her and Lily gapes at him in shock.

"We are now." Puck says. Holding her hand.

"A week here and you have one of the hottest guys wrapped around your finger?" Kurt whispers to Lily once Lily shoos Puck to find a seat for them.

"I guess so.. This morning I had to take him and his sister to school so I baked pancakes for them. I.. Didn't know he liked me." Lily shrugs and goes to walk off but stubs her toe on the piano and trips and lands on the floor. She just lays there.

"Ow! Hahaha! Ouch that hurts!" She says for a while until Finn and Puck help her up.

"Lily that was a FAIL!" Santana says.


	3. The Sex Shark: Noah's True Identity

**Thank you guys :) ENJOY! **

_#327 Complaining to friend about boyfriend, accidentally send to boyfriend.(More about giving compliments about boyfriend and gets sent to boyfriend.)_

**TEXTING BETWEEN LILY AND KURT:**

** Lily: KURT! Oh my goodness guess WHAT?**

** Kurt: Lemme guess. Noah is the best boyfriend ever and you love him.**

** Lily: Yeah, how did you know?**

** Kurt: You keep texting me every 5 mins telling me that!**

** Lily: Oh yeah... But he is! I mean he sang that song in glee club 4 me and then he gave me flowers :) And he hasn't pressured me into anything so that makes me love him even more :D **

** Kurt: Really? Noah the sex shark hasn't asked you to sleep with him? **

** Lily: NOPE! And he is just the nicest, cutest, funniest, sweetest, most amazing guy ever :D**

** (Kurt then forwards that message to Noah the newest one and the second newest text) **

**TEXTING BETWEEN LILY AND PUCK:**

** Puck: So you think I am the nicest, cutest, funniest, sweetest, most amazing guy ever huh? ;)**

** Lily: Did Kurt send you that? Rawr.**

** Puck: Yes he did. Rawr.**

** Lily: Stop saying Rawr. Rawr.**

** Puck: No sweety. Rawr.**

** Lily: But Kurt told me your a sex shark. Shouldn't you say something like splash or swoosh? :( Rawr.**

** Puck: Did Kurt tell you that?**

** Lily: Yes. Rawr.**

** Puck: Well I changed. **

** Lily: Good. Because you ain't getting none 'til we are married...**

** Puck: WHAT! BUT!**

** Lily: Noah, if you cannot wait that long you might as well break up with me. But I am not doing anything like that. I am not giving a piece of me away to you that I will never get back until we are in a commited relationship.**

**-Texting stops-**

Lily then proceeds to text Kurt about that whole conversation and Kurt is kind of furious. Now Kurt, Blaine and Lily are at Breadstix talking.

"Wait.. He just stopped texting you after that?" Blaine asks concerned.

"Yes... He probably will break up with me. I am ready for it I guess.." Lily says rather depressed like.

"Lily that is so wrong," Kurt says angrily "He should know you by now. He should know that you aren't just some whore. I think it is amazing that your waiting. I mean Blaine and I wanted to wait but we had a lot of love/lust."

"Hey! lust?" Blaine says looking at Kurt surprised.

"Yes Blaine, Lust. I could see it in your eyes and I felt it myself. Don't deny it." Kurt says obvious.

"As much as I love where this conversation is going I have a phone call." Lily says friendly as she gets up and takes her and her phone outside.

"Hey Puck I needed to talk to you." Lily says into her phone.

"Puck is over you prune. He has a new, mature woman." A woman, who seems rather familiar says into the phone then hangs up.

Lily makes her way back to the table tears sliding down her face.

"Lily wha?" Blaine started to say but then the look from Kurt, he understood.

"Puck, he called me and when I picked up some chick was on the phone and... She called me a prune and... Said that... Puck has a new woman." Lily says in between heart wrenching sobs.

"Sweetie you will get though this okay?" Kurt said reaching out a hand and squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I know I will. And it's not just because he wants to break up with me. It's the reason. That I wouldn't have freakin' sex with him on our 3 months of dating." Lily says putting her head in her hands. Then Kurt got up and grabbed their jackets.

"Come on. We are going to the store and buying fattening things and having a sleep over." Kurt says.

"Can I come?" Blaine says with his puppy dog eyes then Kurt looks towards Lily for permission.

"As long as you two don't do anything freaky." Lily says not trying to be funny but meaning it. They all skipped to the car trying to get Lily to be happy but it wasn't working.

Kurt was driving and Lily and Blaine both sat in the back.

"What kind of music mood are you in Lily?" Kurt asks.

"Like a kick someones butt mood." Lily replies.

So then Kurt finds "So What" By P!nk on the CD and they all sing obnoxiously, with the windows down going to the nearest department store to get a lot of junk food. Blaine was tickling Lily to get her to stop singing so loudly and Kurt was yelling at him to stop and not be so defensive about his P!nk music and to let others sing too. Blaine pouted like a little four year old until Lily started tickling him to get him back for earlier.

It was going to be a dramatic, but good night, Kurt thought.


End file.
